God's Blessing on These Wonderful Dreams
by LemonPedia
Summary: A story in which Kazuma has another member of his party that's more helpful than the other three! ...Even though that's the secondary focus of this. Instead, let's focus more on the deals he makes within the Succubus Café, and as a result, the pleasant dreams he has. (Mainly Lemon filled story, with every few chapters focusing on the anime. Read first chapter for more details)


God's Blessings on These Wonderful Dreams

**List**

* * *

**RIGHT! So, second story posted on this account! …Even if it is the fourth I've started working on. Anyways, this'll actually be a pretty interesting one that I'm going for. In this, an OC is added to the KonoSuba cast as he joins them on their adventures! …Though, that'll be the secondary focus of this story, considering this account. For the main focus, I'll be putting in my own ideas, BUT, I'll also be turning to YOU GUYS!**

**The basis for this story is that unlike how in Canon it takes, what I assume to be, a couple / few months for Kazuma to find out about the "Succubus Café", in this story, my OC will be finding out about it sometime during the first or second chapter (Not including this one). And as a result, he'll be able to have his "dreams" whenever he wants after said chapter, which means that MOST of these chapters will be focused on those, with chapters focused on the the show's plot sprinkled in between them.**

**That being said, the reason that I'm turning to you guys: I already have a few "dream girls" planned out. However, considering how I'm able to go about this, I figured "Why not take Suggestions from my readers?" SO, with that being said, this chapter is essentially a "List" of sources that you guys can take from, and make requests for certain girls from them. (The reason I'm giving a list should be obvious. I haven't seen every work of fiction, so if you tried to suggest someone from something I haven't seen or read, it'd be a waste.)**

**Now, you could also give me suggestions for the "situations" of the dreams. Just know that just because you suggest something (Girl or situation), that doesn't necessarily mean I'll get around to it right away, or possibly at all. Especially depending on the situation asked for. A perfect example, since I know there are people out there who are into this kinda stuff: A hated but hot female character from an anime being subdued, mutilated and raped by the OC in the dream… No way, in fucking, hell.**

**That being said, I'll jot down the list below before getting started on the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this story!**

**(Also note that this list will likely be constantly updated whenever I see new works of Fiction that I can add. So each time a new chapter is uploaded, feel free to check back here to see if there's anything added to the list.)**

**Anime:**

\- Gurren Lagann

\- Highschool DxD

\- To Love-Ru

\- One Piece

\- Fairy Tail

\- My Hero Academia

\- Date A Live

\- Testament of Sister New Devil

\- Familiar of Zero

\- 7 Deadly Sins

\- Rosario + Vampire

\- Danmachi

\- Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt

\- Monster Musume

**Games:**

\- Shantae

**Cartoons:**

\- How To Train Your Dragon Series

\- Teen Titans

\- The Batman

**Suggestions Note:** I will also take random situation / girl suggestions, though realize they would likely have less focus and be put off longer than the above sources. I'll use a slightly altered version of a canon suggestion as an example: The OC remains his age, and is subdued by a stronger, female adventurer for his dream.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Underage characters are OFF THE TABLE in this. (And by underage, I mean below 15 years old. If they're a year / year and a half under, you can suggest upping the age in the situation. But that's it.

**Now, with all this being said, when I DO follow through on suggestions, another reason you should expect a wait for a new chapter is because for these, I'll need to use the time beforehand looking up the source, in order to make sure I get the character right. Though, seeing as this is a "dream" of the OC, having them be a bit OOC would be expected. So, I'm not gonna be trying TOO hard to get their EXACT character correct. Just a fair warning for anyone who was hoping for me to "nail" the female's personality in these situations.**

**Anyways, that's about it for this "List" Chapter. I'll see about getting started on the Prologue now. Hope you all enjoy these chapters as much as I'll enjoy writing them!**


End file.
